Knowledge
by disenchanted fangirl
Summary: If knowledge was power, she was the epiphany of power. WHOUFFLE
1. Knowledge

Ispa scientia potestas est.

_Knowledge itself is power_

* * *

><p>If knowledge was powerful, then she was the epiphany of power. But, with great power comes great responsibility (and the need to take a nap. She got that from one of Artie's books and she found it highly appropriate for her current situation.) She knew all about the Doctor, his goodness, his kindness, his worst fears, his deepest secrets and all his deepest regrets. She didn't want to be burdened with all this information, but it was the (her) only alternative.<p>

Clara was generally a smart woman. She was a teacher, but now she didn't know what to do. Every time she closed her eyes, it _hurt_. It hurt to remember. It hurt to think. It hurt, and she didn't know who she was. She needed help, she needed to understand. She was scared.

She didn't want to see the Doctor. If anyone, he was the last person in the whole universe that she wanted to see. She wanted her Mum. She wanted to be normal; she wanted to be loved, like she loved her mother (and maybe the Doctor). And maybe, she wished that the Doctor would notice her, (or wished he noticed one of her 'echoes')

She was upset that he treated her as nothing more as a friend. She liked to think that the friendly gestures were something more than just friendly, but she knew her hope was useless. So she decided to tell him that instead of talking to him, she wanted to be alone; she wanted to sort it out on her own. Before he could respond to her, she left the console room and headed down the corridor to her room.

She sat in the corner and cried. She sobbed, and eventually cried herself to sleep. She had nightmares, about the past, the present and what was to come; she didn't know who she was. She was in pain. I have to save the Doctor; I have to save the Doctor. It was the mantra the she kept repeating.

She heard a voice that sounded similarly close to his. He was talking in a strange language that she somehow understood, despite never hearing it herself. It was comforting and it made her feel better; it made her feel secure.

_"I'm here, Clara. I'm here. It's alright. I know you're sleeping, and I know your upset, but please be okay. Dear God, I'd give up all the fezzes in the world for you to be okay. And you probably can't hear me, but I'm here, and I'll never let you go. Just please, please please be okay."_

She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to see the hurt in his face, so she stayed in his arms, eyes closed, but ears open. He started crying in the crook of her neck, he kissed her eyelids and picked her up. She was carried to her bed, where he laid her down, and put her under the covers. He kissed hr forehead again, and she heard his footsteps near the door. And before he walked out, she swore she heard him mumble that he wasn't supposed to do it again; he wasn't supposed to fall in love.

* * *

><p><strong> I think this is going to be a two chapter thing, I'm not really sure yet. If it is, it probably won't be up for a while, I'm pretty busy. um let me know what you guys think, and hopefully the rest will be up soon! :)<strong>


	2. Believe

_Credere mihi._

_Give me a reason to believe_

* * *

><p>The Doctor was pacing. For once in his very long life he was confused, or perplexed. He didn't know what to do. He was certain that if he told her, she would hate her even more than she did already, which seemed to be quite a lot. He was confused with all the tingly feelings he relieved whenever she touched his hand while running away from blood thirsty aliens. He didn't understand why he felt empty when she wasn't in the room. It frustrated him. He was the Doctor, the single most knowledgeable being n the universe, of all time and space, for that matter. He knew things, and when he didn't, he tended to get a little <em>pissed off<em>, for lack of a better expression.

* * *

><p>Clara woke up to the sound of obscenities. She knew the voice instantly; it was the Doctor. Clara, who knew almost every single form of the Doctor (of that she was sure), knew that he never swore. She instantly knew that something was terribly wrong. She didn't want to get up, she was rather cozy in her bed, but last night (though he didn't know she knew he comforted her) he helped her, so she had to return the favor. And for more personal reasons, it made her heart ache to hear him so angry.<p>

She got out of bed and went to her closet. She put on a warm dress and a sweater, and she ventured out in the corridor on her way to the console room. Although the TARDIS was trying to get Clara lost, she wasn't concerned; Clara only had to listen to the doctor and she would find her way once again. She did eventually find the Doctor, who didn't notice her until about five minutes later, when he was angrily pacing and ran into her. Clara thought he looked cute when he was angry, but decided against the thought. _Don't do it, Clara. Don't fall in love. _

"Hello, Clara!" he said to her, with a half real have forced smile on his face. Did he not want to see her? Should she go back to wallowing? She went to turn around, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Please," he whispered, "don't go."

"Okay." She whispered back

"Did I wake you? I did, didn't I. Clara I'm so sorry. I got this call from alien affairs about a very serious dilemma and I was really quite concerned and confused and flustered and I didn't know what to do, and I rarely get angry, well proper angry , but I was furious because I didn't know what to do an-"

"Doctor, please just shut up." She said. She was upset that he wasn't thinking about her. She was angry that he wasn't upset over her. She began to let the coldness take over, but she was curios to what got him so upset

"Who called?"

"Um, just one of my earth friends." He said, uncertainly.

"Oh." She said, feeling disappointed.

* * *

><p>He heard the disappointment in her response, and didn't understand what was wrong with her. On a normal day, she would have come up with a witty response to who he was calling. He was exasperated. He let out a sigh, and let go of her, instantly regretting his decision. Forget it, falling in love was always going to kill him, <em>she<em> was _killing_ him. At least if he told her, she would have a chance to say no. he would not have another Rose situation.

"Nobody called, Clara."

"Excuse me?"

"I was angry."

"I know, I heard you all the way from my room. Who knew Time Lords had such bad vocabulary?"

"Oi, shut it, I'm trying to tell you something here!"

Her heart leaped. _Stop it! You know you can't!_ She hoped he was trying to tell her the three words that she's been dying to hear. She knew that it was hopeless though. She couldn't help it; it was undoubtedly human, and so not the Doctor that she wanted to cry.

"Clara, Clara, Clara, you're going to be the death of me." She smiled at what she thought was a compliment, but she wasn't facing him, she couldn't handle the rejection if it wasn't what she hoped.

"So, there wasn't a phone call, and I was angry because I didn't know what was happening to me. I get these tingly feelings whenever I touch this person and I ache whenever I'm not in the presence of this person and I don't know what to do and I get so angry! I don't know what it means?"

She felt heartbroken, he wasn't in love with her, and it was never going to be her. Was it her nose? Or her shortness? She didn't know. She would never know. _Don't cry. Dontcrydontcry. _

"Clara," he walked around to her, "Why are you sad? Please, don't be sad."

"Why am I here, Doctor? You don't even look at me! I'm just something and its incredibly rude for you to talk about you love interest in front of me!" She was incredibly angry, and angry Clara was _reveal-your-deepest-secrets-without-knowing_ Clara. "I'm just gonna blurt it out. I love you. There I said it; I'm terribly and I think madly in love with a clever madman with a box. God! I just want to kill you! I don't know anything anymore!" She was screaming and crying.

He didn't know what to do. Should he tell him that he loved her too? He didn't know. Love was all human-y. But he liked it. So, he kissed her. She was shocked at first, but she responded and wrapped her arms around his neck and they wouldn't stop, they didn't want to stop, he would never stop. She was his reason; he believed in her- she was his reason to believe. They broke apart for the sole reason that they needed to breath. He looked at her, and blushed.

"I love you, Clara, My Impossible Girl."

"I know, Chin. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>So... that was up sooner than expected. i hope you liked it. please please please review and tell me what you think. Should i write more whouffle? what should i change if I do write more whouffle. and was this to confusing because I feel that it was a little bit.<strong>

**QOTD: (should i do this?) Have any of you listened to Centuries yet? (its by Fall out boy) **

**AOTD: YEASSSSS ITS F #$%^G FABULOUS AJFIOGR OSGH JEF KJFHSKJGSH DKGJ**

**sorry...**

**that stuff happens a lot.**

**i think I'm going to make this like a ten chapter thingie or something. Idk I'll think about it. It seems like a good idea at the moment... Let me know what you think**


	3. Love

_Eres lo que amas, no que te ama_

_You are what you love, not who loves you_

* * *

><p>They decided to go on an adventure- nice, relaxing, no blood thirsty aliens trying to kill them, and for the first time, the TARDIS actually listened. That was when the Doctor and Clara both knew that something was not quite right.<p>

They had decided on the planet Vermilion, which was sunny and warm for all of its years and, included a minimum threat of death. (Yay!) The inhabitants were a somewhat tribal people, but also civilized and technologically advanced. "What the hell." She had said to the Doctor, "What could possibly go wrong?"

Clara had never wanted to kill him before now. Apparently, only half of Vermilion was warm and sunny, while the other was cold and hospitable. To say that she was a little agitated was an understatement.

She knew it wasn't really his fault, just the TARDIS (that old cow) playing tricks on her. Clara knew the TARDIS was jealous, and any other day she would have laughed it off, but this time, it just wasn't funny.

After letting out all her anger at the Doctor ( which tentatively ended with him kissing her to shut her up), she quickly hopped into the TARDIS to get out of her tank top and shorts and put on some more appropriate clothing. She popped out soon after, only to find that the Doctor was nowhere in sight. Instead, she found a woman like being who was a vibrant shade of blue. She was easily one of the most beautiful creatures Clara had ever seen. She had black hair with purple, blue and red streaks, which would have looked strange on anyone else, and the aliens eyes were the lightest shade of emerald green that she had very seen.

"Are you looking for someone?" The blue woman asked.  
>"Yes, actually. I'm missing a very dear friend of mine; he sticks out like a big chin." She replied.<br>"He came into our village ten minutes ago. Said to come looking for a police box. He said there was something precious to him inside that he forgot."

Clara blushed at this statement, and the blue woman looked at her with a mixed expression on her face. Clara couldn't tell if it was from longing or envy.

"Could you take me to him?"  
>"Absolutely!" Said the blue woman. (Clara really needed to get her name)<p>

They had gotten to talk on their way to the village. Clara introduced herself, and she found out that the blue aliens name was Kathrithica, but she preferred to be called Kat. She was very excited to have a visitor. She told Clara that this side of Vermilion never gets visitors. Soon after, they arrived and Clara was greeted by many different colored human like beings.

"Welcome!" They all seemed to scream at her. Kat grabbed her hand and half dragged her into her hut, which looked incredibly small and shabby from the  
>outside, but ironically, the inside was a pristine shade of white and evidently much larger. (Sound familiar?)<p>

"NAT! VAL! Come, we have guest!" Yelled Kat. Clara did not expect for cat to have children; she looked much too young. Kat saw the confusion come across Clara's face, and laughed. "No Clara! They're my sisters. Me with children will never happen. Never. End of story."

They came (eventually) from a hallway that shouldn't have been. Kat introduced the purple girl with greenish purplish hair in a pixie cut as Natashae, and she told Clara to call her Nat. (She said her name was hideous. Clara tended to disagree, it was unique.) Kat also introduced the green girl as Valentine. Valentine had black and green hair in one of those emo hairdos on Earth. And her eyes were a very deep shade of purple. It was the shade of purple that was sad. To Clara, Valentine looked like a very sad person.

Kat said that they were triplets, and they had an older brother, Jonathan, who was talking with the Doctor, somewhere in their house. Kat had plans with her friends so she was leaving and she left Clara with Nat and Valentine, who gave a sigh of relief that she was gone, which confused Clara, because Kat seemed like a nice person.

Valentine tugged at her sleeves, and quietly said. "Thank gods, she's gone." Then, she ran down the hall, and returned soon after with a piece of glass. Nat drew all the shades on the windows and shut off the lights. They asked Clara to turn off the lights, which wasn't too difficult. They sat on the couch.

"Kathrithica doesn't like it when we study Earth customs." Said Nat. "She says it's pointless, and stupid, cause the earth is cursed by a giant sky god. She said he lets them live, and then one day, he's gonna burn them."  
>"Really?" Asked Clara, curious to what other races thought of her home planet.<br>"Yes." Said Valentine. "She's a hunk of bull shit. At least the Earth god lets everybody have a chance at life. And she just doesn't want me happy. Like I want to move to earth- but I can't because I'm green and humans aren't, I have two hearts and humans don't, and I'm cold blooded- like goddammit! I know. She's making me feel worse." Valentine said while tugging at her sleeves again.

Nat turned on the glass, and the room was full of pictures and pages about Earth. Clara was slightly amused to find that many pictures were about American punk rock bands. Valentine noticed and blushed a deeper shade of green. But she brushed it off, and for the first time that day Valentine looked actually happy.

"We really like punk rock. It's an obsession, really." Said Nat. Clara laughed.  
>"What's your favorite song?" Clara asked to both of them.<br>At the same time, they both practically screamed all of them at the same time, and they started jumping on the couch about how hot the one singer was, and then Valentine said the other bands bassist was way better looking. Clara decided to get in the discussion.  
>"The bassist and the lead singer are brothers?"<br>"YES!"  
>"Well I personally think the bassist is much better looking, I mean, the singer looks good, his brother is like wow."<br>Valentine practically killed her with the scowl on her face and Nat went over and hugged her.

They all fangirled for another hour, until there was a knock coming from the hallway. Valentine turned off the glass, and Nat went and opened the shades. They opened the door and were greeted by the Doctors smiling face and who she guessed was Jonathan, who was green, like Valentine.

Clara ran up to the Doctor and he pulled her into a warm embrace. When she let go, she straightened his bow tie, and introduced herself to Jonathan. He was thrilled to meet her, and told both her and the Doctor he would be willing to let them stay there until the TARDIS was charged. (The Doctor later informed her it would be three days. She wasn't too thrilled)

Valentine let them take her room; she said she wouldn't mind sharing with Natashae. (Clara didn't know, but the reason Valentine refused say Nat was because she liked unique names) Jonathan asked Valentine where Kathrithica was.  
>"She's out, again."<br>"With her friends?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Natashae, show The Doctor and Clara Valentine's room."<br>"Alright." Agreed Nat. "OFF WE GO!"

They ventured down the hallway and eventually found Valentine's bedroom. The walls were littered with band posters, but besides the messy walls, the room was spotless. Everything in it was white, and clean. It was as if something dirty wasn't supposed to be. This had Clara thinking of something Valentine had said earlier- something about everybody on earth having a chance to live.

Natashae wished Clara and the Doctor goodnight, and left them for the rest of the evening. For a while, they examined Valentine's band posters (That girl was OBSESSED.) in a comfortable silence neither of them was willing to break.

"So, Clara," Said the Doctor, "What do you think of our new friends?"

"Well, I don't really like Jonathan." Said she, knowing that she could tell the Doctor. "And Kathrithica doesn't seem trustworthy. I really am drawn to Valentine, though. She's strange, like a mystery that you just want to unravel, but it's not that easy."

The doctor agreed with her completely, and they continued to have small talk until they both got tired. They snuggled into the plush white sheets and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>As soon as she woke up, she knew that something was wrong. It wasn't because the Doctor had his arms around her, like she was his Teddy Bear, but she just had that gut feeling. Not a moment after, Valentine came running into the room, she was flustered from running, Clara noticed, and wasn't wearing a long-sleeved shirt, which exposed numerous little light green scars on her arms. This made Clara extremely sad and she started to think of the Doctor's friend, Creusa, a woman from a past adventure.<p>

"Clara! Doctor! Please help! Something extraordinarily wrong with Natashae and Jonathan and Kathrithica aren't home." She cried.

"Valentine, what's wrong with her?" Questioned the Doctor, who just seconds ago, was fast asleep.

"I don't know, its like she's dying, but she's in a comatose, and _I don't know!_ That's why I came to ask you! You're the fucking Doctor!" She glanced at Clara, and was suddenly nervous.

"He is a Doctor right?" Valentine looked at the Doctor for conformation. Her face flopped. "Oh dear. I'm officially screwed."

The doctor bolted out of the bed, and looked Valentine straight in the eyes. "I promise you, I will save your sister, and I don't break my promises."

She grabbed his hand, and the Doctor grabbed Clara's and they were all running through the hallway to get to Nat before it was too late.

They found Nat, she was in the midst of a reckless sleep. Valentine started crying and hugged Clara. Clara whispered that it was going to be okay and the Doctor would save Nat. he soniced Nat, scanning her for injuries, or some sort of medical problem.

"Did you drink anything before bed last night?" he questioned.

"Yes, actually, Jonathan gave us both a glass of water. I didn't drink mine because I wasn't thirsty, but Natashae drank hers. Why do you ask?"

"Because Natashae is dead, and she was poisoned, and the only rational explanation is that he did it, because no one else would have been able to give it to her."

"No…" Valentine whispered. She let go of Clara, and Clara could only stand by and watch as the Valentine's heart was shredded to pieces.

Clara watched as Valentine didn't cry, but turned all her sorrow into rage.

"I swear," Said she. "I'm going to kill him, and her. She didn't do anything, it should have been me. DAMN IT! _IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" _

"Now, Valentine," Said Clara, who knew the grief of loosing someone close to you. "as good as revenge sounds in your head, it never ends up as good as you planned. Tell you what, when all this is over, the Doctor will give you a ride in the TARDIS, and you'll be able to go to earth."

"Okay." She sniffed. "But revenge does sound pretty good at the moment."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! this chapter is going to be split into two parts, because it seems like it should be and i'm the author so i make executive decisions. i'm sorry for all the cussing in this part, but its Valentine's character- she's that girl that acts like she doesn't give a crap, but inside shes so freaking broken because she cares too much.<strong>

**Also- the ae is pronounced like ay (As in SAY) their names are supposed to be a little different, there aliens for Pete's Sake. **

**and please review, Special shout out to DerangedOptimist who just made my day yesterday! -you freaking rock. ILYSM! **

**make sure to review, constructive criticism please! and check out my other Doctor Who fanfics.**

**Disenchanted Fangirl- Over and Out**


	4. Who I Am

**_THERE IS A TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER- PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH MENTIONS OF SELF HARM_**

* * *

><p><em>ego sum, qui me facit.<em>

_It makes me who i am._

* * *

><p>Valentine was breaking Clara's heart. It hurt Clara to see someone so broken acting like everything was fine- but what was Clara to say, she had done exactly the same thing when her mother had passed away. But, there was something more to Valentine's sadness; something that was causing her to take out all the emotional pain by inflicting physical pain on herself. Clara decided that when this was over, she was going to make sure that Valentine was happy.<p>

The Doctor was busy thinking, and Valentine was hugging the purple corpse of her sister. Clara noticed, though it looked like she was cradling Natashae's limp neck, she was removing a necklace. Clara knew that Valentine was smart, so the necklace must have been something important or symbolic. (Clara was willing to bet it was symbolic, but you never know with Valentine.)

"Friends!" Blurted out the Doctor. Both Clara and Valentine gave him confused looks.

"Doctor, now is not the best time to be thinking of American Television programs."

"No- Kat's friends," He said. Valentine looked up and scowled.

"You're going to ask me who they are." She said, "Well, their drug addicts."

"Well that makes sense." Agreed the Doctor. Valentine was on the verge of tears, but continued telling them about Kathrithica 'friends'.

"They take these drugs that make them loose who they are. They're not Pectorae anymore; they have no emotions. They're like extremists. They kill people who disagree." She choked on tears, "They must've gotten to Jonathan too." Clara watched as Valentine clutched the blankets on the bed and as her tears dripped briskly down her face and plopped onto Natashae's cold, stiff body.

"What attracted Kathrithica to this group?" Questioned the Doctor.

"I don't know. She told me something about how they were going to make her queen or something like that." Replied Valentine. The Doctor's face grew rigid, and Clara was rather confused.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"Cybermen."

"Excuse me," Valentine asked, "They've been dead for centuries and I have worse problems to deal with than non-existent Cybermen to deal with now. For example, my one sister's a drug addict, my other sister's dead, my brother's a killer, and I'm an emotional train wreck. As soon as you and Clara showed up, all hell broke loose. I lost my whole _fucking life_ in less than twenty-four hours. You said you could save her. You liar. YOU LIAR!" she screamed. The Doctor looked awful to begin with, but this looked like it was scaring him. But Valentine, to Clara's surprise, wasn't done just yet.

"You see these," She said as she lifted her scarred arms up to the Doctor's face, "these are all broken promises. Every single time someone promises me something, they never keep them- ever. I'm not important enough for promises. That's what these scars are, Doctor, broken promises made to an unimportant girl."

Clara turned to look at the Doctor, who looked terrible, a mixture of guilt and sadness. Clara knew it wasn't his fault, but she was once in Valentines shoes and though that he seemed like he reasonable one to blame for Natashae's death.

"In over nine-hundred years of time and space," Said he, "I've never met anyone who wasn't important."

"Well lucky you, I'm the one who's not." Valentine said as she walked out of the room, leaving the Doctor and Clara alone with their thoughts.

Clara went to follow Valentine, who was crying into a pillow on her bed. She wanted to console Valentine and tell her that it was going to be alright, but this event was anything but alright, and Clara knew that saying that would probably make it worse.

"He does care, you know." Clara began, "He's had to make a lot of hard choices in his life; one of his best friends was like you, you know. She was strong and brave, but broken; but, in the end, she fixed herself. And meeting you may just be a sign that maybe, just maybe, that before your life gets better, the darkness has to get bigger." Said Clara, putting her hand on Valentine's shoulder. Valentine mumbled something that sounded like "That's from a Fall Out Boy song." But, Clara continued.

"You're probably not going to listen to me, but I lost my mum when I was young, and I guess that's like losing a sibling. It's hard, Valentine." Said she, "But you have to honor all the good things they did, because there always with you – they're always in your heart, well, hearts in your case."

Valentine looked up; her eyes were all red and puffy, but she smiled, a real genuine smile.

"Well, I still have Kathrithica if she's not fully drugged up. So, let's go!"

"That's the spirit."

"Now get out of here, you, so I can put on some ninja clothes. Let's go kidnap my sister!"

Clara laughed, sometimes; she forgot that Valentine was still just a teenager. Clara had another sermon to give, however. The Doctor was being a little insensitive to Valentine; she thought she knew why. She needed to face him about it because not only was it a sore spot for him, but also for her.

"Doctor, is this about Creusa?" She asked; he didn't move his hands from his ears as he looked at the ground between his legs while he was sitting down. She took the resounding silence as a yes. "Valentine is not Creusa. Yes- they are very similar, but Valentine wants to get better- she will get better, but she just lost her whole family in one day. Have a little sympathy; can't you see how sad Valentine was- this just ripped out both of her hearts."

"I know. I'm sorry. I will make this better. I owe it to Valentine. I will straighten this mess out."

* * *

><p>Valentine led them to where Kat's friends usually met up. They made a plan (Not Clara, she wasn't included in the plan making) that valentine was going to distract Kathrithica, then Clara was going to put a cloth over her nose which contained a drug that wasn't fatal, just put you to sleep, and the doctor, seeing as he was the only man, was going to carry her to the TARDIS for detox and interrogation, which charged faster than anticipated.<p>

Their plan worked, but they all had to pitch in to help the Doctor carry her. (He wasn't as strong as he looked. When they did finally get her into the TARDIS, they shoved her into the detox thingy, (yes, it was called the 'detox thingy') to get rid of the entire non-emotion drug in her systems. It wouldn't clear her memories of what she was doing there, but it would make her feel again.

That was going to take about a half hour, so the three went off to the kitchen for some tea. They talked and bantered lightly, when they heard the buzzer, which was set to alert them when Kat's detox was finished. Valentine raced back to console room, and struggled to get her out before the Doctor and Clara came in chasing her. (She did manage to however, which had Clara jesting him about how a teenage girl was stronger than him. He wasn't too pleased.)

Kathrithica looked very confused and she didn't know where she was. She recognized all the faces, but not the location- but then she did remember and started to cry. Valentine hugged her like there was no tomorrow, and all Clara and the Doctor could hear were whispers of 'I'm Sorry'-s and 'I love you'-s.

It was very sweet and touching, but the Doctor and Valentine both knew they needed to get as much information out of her as possible.

"Kathrithica, what were you doing with these friends of yours." Asked he.

"They were Cybermen, I swear, I didn't know. Jonathan introduced me, said it would be fun to get away from all the bands, so I agreed, and the next thing I know, I didn't like anything, and I didn't hate anything, it was just so frustrating. So, I wasn't really complying, so they upped my dosages and offered to make me queen if I cooperated. I was going to try to uproot the system, but I soon found out they were going to fully convert me, and I was scared, and then I started to feel. I pretended for a while, like for the past couple months, I had to act like they wanted me too, or they would grow suspicious." She said, while wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Jonathan was getting worse, and I thought by staying away from you- you would be safe, but you weren't, I was a mess last night. Cause Jonathan came into the place and said that you guys were 'neutralized' and I almost blew my cover. I hate him. I _fucking_ _hate_ him. I didn't think it was possible, but I do, and I hope he _rots_ in hell like he deserves."

"Me too." Said Valentine.

"I'm so sorry for all things I said to you, especially what I said about your dreams of going to Earth."

"Eh, I got over it."

"As touching as this reunion is," interrupted Clara, "we have a very big problem on our hands."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Kathrithica, how long have the Cybermen been here, do you know."

"Oh, they've been controlling our government for centuries. That's why only the good children are allowed to live." She said, "We can't stop them. We're too late- hundreds of years too late. I'm scared, Doctor. I don't want to not feel. I like feeling. Feelings give you something to live for. She glanced at Valentine, who was thinking.

"Wait," said Valentine, "wouldn't they have the full body converting machines like they did on Earth two thousand years ago?"

"I suppose so." Answered the Doctor.

"Too much emotion causes them to backfire and explode, right?"

"Yes." Said he, "But last time it worked because of a crying child and a frightened father. This is a completely different situation."

Clara looked over at Valentine, who had a look of fake disappointment on her face. Her eyes met Clara's and they seemed to say '_don't tell him'_. Clara wouldn't tell. She'd felt the same way in Trenzalore.

"Alright," Said Clara. "You have your sonic; they're not expecting an attack, so let's go kill some Cybermen.

"Preferably injure. Clara, you know I'm not into the killing thing."

"Same difference, Chin."

"Oi, my chin is not relevant in this conversation."

"It is when it's all you can see when talking to you."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Valentine and Kat at the same time, clearly fed up with this banter.

"Sorry, um, Clara and Valentine stay in the TARDIS, and Kathrithica and I will go into the base.

"But Doctor-"Clara complained.

"No buts." He said and grabbed Kat's hand and dragged her out the door before Clara had the chance to argue with him. To Clara's surprise, he walked right back in to give Clara a chaste kiss, after which she blushed and he grinned like a child who stole a cookie.

"Off you pop!" she said. "Now go severely injure some Cybermen for me, eh."

* * *

><p>He left. When the Doctor and Kathrithica were a distance away, she grabbed Valentines hand and they followed them. They reached the base and entered successfully. Valentine and Clara started to look for rooms that contained the machine. They did eventually find one, and they entered the room. As valentine was getting in, a Cyberman came and grabbed Clara. She screamed, but was silence by its mechanical voice.<p>

"Compatible." Another went over to Valentine and said the same thing, then they both shoved Clara and Valentine into two different machines.

The Doctor came running into the room with Kat shortly behind him.

"CLARA! Oh my goodness, Clara. I'm going to get you out. You too, Valentine. Just- just stay put."

"Like that's going to be a problem." Said Valentine sarcastically.

"DOCTOR!" Screamed Kat as she was thrown to the other side of the room like a doll by a metal man.

"You are the Doctor. You will be deleted."

"But, not after watching his friends die." Said a man. It was Jonathan- and did he look evil.

"Please, don't kill them. _Please_."

Jonathan Laughed. "No. Valentine and Kathrithica Stellarum deserve to die. Along with your 'friend' Clara Oswald, we will give them a fate worse than death. They will be upgraded into the _cutest_ _little_ _killing machines_ the Universe has ever seen. And the best part? They'll be programed to kill _you_."

Clara watched as Kat struggled against a Cyberman as he put her into the Cyber-Converter machine. Jonathan picked Valentine to be the first to go, because he was the one he had to thank for the death of his mother. Clara tried to smile as Jonathan bought Valentine's fake look of terror.

"Let the upgrading begin!"

* * *

><p>They all listened to Valentine whimper in pain as the machine began to apply pressure to her skin. Valentine looked sad and angry- those being important emotions. Clara was worried their plan wasn't going to work and so was Valentine. Valentine began to get scared because she wasn't angry anymore, and Valentine was <em>always<em> angry.

She wasn't going to have any more days. She wasn't going to have a chance to make things better. She started to cry; she heard Jonathan jeering at her, calling her obscene names. But, she didn't feel angry. She was hurt and felt a burning hate fire in the pits of her soul. She looked up, invoking all her energy and smiled at him. It was not a loving smile, one similar of Montressor's to Fortunato- one full of _I'm-going-to-kill-you-but-you-don't-know-that-I-can._

"Brother Dear, never let an emotional wreck into an anti-emotion machine. It isn't going to end well for anyone." Sparks began to fly from the Cybermen in the room as they clutched their heavy metal heads and made the most hideous screeching sound anyone had ever heard. The machine broke, allowing Valentine to get out. She was bleeding from little puncture wounds all over her body. But she was used to pain, so she didn't even feel it. She was numb with hatred towards her brother.

"NO!" Screamed Jonathan; he lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. She used her tiny body to her advantage and wiggled herself into a position in which she kneed him in the crotch. He wailed in pain and momentarily moved away from her, allowing valentine the opportunity to grab his neck. She started choking him- her hate fire burning bright.

"You deserve to die. I will not give you another chance ever again. I hate you. I _fucking_ hate your existence. You deserve a fate worse than death, but I'm afraid death is all I can conjure up for you. You deserve a slow, painful and miserable death because you're a fucking awful person. So I'm not going to strangle you." She said and drew a knife from her pocket and forced him against the wall. "I'm going to torture you, like you and those monsters did to our country's children. This is for all them, and for me. Because you made me who I am. And you should be afraid of what I am."

* * *

><p>It was a gruesome sight. Clara's machine broke in the midst of the rant by Valentine, and she was scared. Valentine started to cut the flesh off his face, and his screams weren't normal, they were strangled out sobs of a child trapped in a serial killers body. She ran over to the doctor and buried her head n his chest. He kissed her head and blocked her ears from the screams of Jonathan by whispering he loved her in her ear.<p>

Blood was everywhere. But Valentine wasn't done yet. She skinned his face and wrote all the things he had called her on his arm. Then, what she had done had sunken in. she had killed her brother. She started crying. She sobbed she was sorry. He tried to reach for her knife and she understood what he was going to do, and she understood. She handed it to him, and in his final moments of life, he said the only words that ever mattered to her,

"I'm sorry."

He plunged the knife into his own chest, and it might as well have been hers too.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Clara stayed for the next month to help Valentine and Kat recover. The government was in the process of being reformed, and Kathrithica was asked to be the Queen, and she couldn't refuse. She said that she would do it for Valentine.<p>

Valentine was considered a hero. She would go on a walk to the market, and she wouldn't be alone, always someone would come up to her and say thank you. But, no matter the praise she received, she felt like a villain. She told the Doctor, and he told her it was okay. He said that somethings need to happen, and you cannot control them. Valentine knew that he understood what she was going through.

"Can you take me to Earth, please? I'll dye my skin, they did that in a book I think, the one girl died herself green."

"I don't know Valentine, what has Kat said."

"She doesn't care as long as I can keep in touch."

"Doctor," interrupted Clara. " I know just the place for her."

They shared a look of acknowledgement, and he understood.

"Valentine- pack your bags- We're off to Victorian London!"

The three said their goodbyes to Kat and bid her good luck. They were headed off to meet Madame Vastra and Jenny, where they were sure Valentine would be at home. Vastra and Jenny were thrilled, of course. Valentine was thankful, and she swore that she would change her life for the better.

After they left, while fixing the TARDIS and making a conversion with Clara, the Doctor said that it was ironic that Valentine's name was so, because in Latin, Valentine meant healthy and strong.

"How is it ironic?"

"Well, she wasn't emotionally healthy or strong at all. She was at constant war with herself, Clara. And its hard going through emotional turmoil."

"Tell me about it."

"She didn't know how to deal with the pain. The physical pain made her forget her troubles, Clara."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because if there's anything ever wrong, I'm always here Clara, I'm always here for you, love."

She didn't know what to say, so she kissed him

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! sorry for not updating this. i swear, i meant to do it last weekend, but i just ran out of time. But... this chapter is extra long to make up for it. I'm sorry for the dark theme of Valentine, but idk, its weird. if you're Wondering who Creusa is, she's a hop skip and a jump away in my other story called time drags on. Go on over and check her out, leave a review, favorite...<strong>

**let me know what you think. more reviews make me write faster!**

**xoxo**

**disenchanted fangirl.**


	5. Not Afraid

_Hoc accidit non quod non equidem dolent, sed non timeo amplius nocendi_

_It's not that I don't feel the pain; it's just I'm not afraid of hurting anymore_

* * *

><p>The Doctor went to pick Clara up the following Wednesday, and he asked her where she wanted to go. She said somewhere on Earth, and for once he didn't complain about not broadening her horizons of the vast and infinite universe. He'd asked her where she wanted to go, to which she replied that she had always wanted to go to Woodstock; it was crazy, and preferably insane, but the Doctor was not one to judge and obliged to her wishes.<p>

She was excited to say the least, and when the TARDIS had landed, she rushed out through the door with a smile on her face. But, of course, the TARDIS had gotten their destination wrong yet again. This time, she put them in the middle of a small city, it was a cute city Clara thought, and told the Doctor that she wouldn't mind staying here for the day.

They went exploring, after taking note that the TARDIS was 'parked' on a street called Wyoming Avenue. They walked up the street and went into some shops and a café, where they discovered that they were in Scranton, Pennsylvania in the year 1964. The Doctor had apparently heard of the city before, because he started going on about how it was one of the first cities in the United States of America to have electric trolleys.(This really excited him.)

They spent the rest of the day shopping (and kissing) and exploring the city. They had a great time. (Suggestive eyebrow wiggle) It was just after three o'clock in the afternoon, when they decided to head back to the TARDIS, but they got lost. Neither the Doctor nor Clara could remember which direction Wyoming Avenue was on. They wandered around for a while, and were still lost; so when a woman came by with her small child, the Doctor went up to her to ask for directions.

"Hello, Ma'am, we were wondering which way Wyoming Avenue would be."

"Oh," said she, "well, it's down to blocks, and then take a left."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"No problem. Have a good day!" she replied. As she was walking away, the little girl, who couldn't have been more than four years old, turned around and asked the Doctor why he was wearing strange clothes.

"Norma-Jeanne," scolded her mother, "you don't say that to people. Apologize."

"Sorry, Mister." Said Norma-Jeanne.

The Doctor didn't mind, in fact he started to chuckle at the little girl. "Ma'am, don't worry about it." he said, and turned towards the little girl. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"I'm Norma-Jeanne!" she responded with enthusiasm.

"Well, Norma-Jeanne, I'm the Doctor and I really like you. How would you like to be my friend?"

"Yeah! You're probably a better friend than my baby sister, Aletta. She doesn't talk to anybody."

"Babies don't like to talk. Just wait a year or two, then she won't ever stop talking." Said the Doctor.

"You talk funny."

"I'm from England."

"Is that your wife?" she asked with the innocence of a child.

"No." he sighed.

"She's beautiful." Said the little girl, and they both turned to look at Clara, who was talking with Norma-Jeanne's mother.

"You love her." Deducted the little girl with a sly smile on her face.

"Shhhh." He whispered, his cheeks glowing a vibrant pink.

"Why?" said the little girl.

"Because," he said, "it's our little secret. Mine, yours, and Clara's."

"Okay, Doctor." She responded with her eyes that were the size of the moon.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She gave him a hug. Her mother called her, and her mother (he learned from Clara that her name was Mary Lou) said that they had to go home and take care of the baby because her husband could hardly manage to take care of himself. They both waved goodbye to Clara and the Doctor

They found the TARDIS, and they decided to try to go to Woodstock again. (They both knew the TARDIS wasn't going to take them there, but they were curios to where she would go next.) He pulled the lever, and they both shared a look of absolute mischief before he shouted _Geronimo!_

* * *

><p>They both walked out of the TARDS giggling, but what they saw next was not a happy sight. They were in a school parking lot where a girl was getting beat up and jeered at by at least six others. The Doctor sprinted over to clear the crowd; most of the girls went away, but the girl who was punching the other girl stood there and looked at him, then punched the Doctor in the face.<p>

The Doctor was not at all a violent person, but he wasn't going to let this girl get away with physically abusing another individual. He raised his fist, as if to strike her, but Clara got there first, and slapped her in the face. The girl looked her with loathing and walked away, leaving the other girl on the ground. She looked awful and as if she was about to cry; but she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her upset. She was going to be strong. She was strong. She had survived a car accident with injuries much worse than a broken nose and bruised ribs. She wouldn't cry- not today, not ever.

She looked up at the people that had come to her rescue, and to her surprise, she knew them. She didn't understand how they could be here; they looked exactly the same as they had thirteen years ago. She didn't have time to think of the impossible. They were here, and though there presence may be unexplainable, she was thankful.

"Doctor?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Oh my Goodness!" he shouted. "Norma-Jeanne! Are you alright.

She gritted her teeth as Clara helped her up of the pavement.

"Never better. And I go by Norma now." She said. She had her reasons, but most people assumed it was because it was shorter, less of a mouthful.

"Okay, Norma, um… this is going to sound a bit out of this world, but I'm a time traveling alien from a different planet and I'm going to use alien technology to make sure nothing's broken.

"Okay." Said Norma, who wasn't sure if this man was insane or telling the truth.

He scanned her with the sonic, only finding that she had a bruised rib, a broken nose and a couple of scrapes. But, what he also saw on the results puzzled him; Norma had significant amounts of time signatures, which should have been because she was as mundane as human could get. (Not that that's a bad thing.)

"Just a broken nose and a few bruises. Nothing the TARDIS can't fix. Follow me, please." He said to Norma and then started skipping off towards a 1960's police box.

"So, he's and alien…from space…" said Norma to Clara.

"Yep."

"I'm strangely okay with that." Said Norma.

Clara chuckled, and the Doctor began to tell Norma that the TARDIS could freak her out.

"We are all not going to fit in a box this tiny."

"Clara and I fit in it just fine." Said the Doctor.

"I'm sure you do."

The Doctor and Clara looked at her, both blushing profusely.

"No, no, no. Not like that." He said while turning the key. He opened the door and Norma was momentarily paralyzed. It was beautiful. Norma always found beauty in machines, especially cars, (except one that she would always associate with ruin) but this was different; the outside was tiny, and the inside was infinite. It looked as if there was no end, and she could imagine herself getting lost among the many corridors in here.

"It's – it's"

"Go on," he said with a look of pure excitement upon his face, "Say it"

"It's not proportional."

"Well that's a first." He said and Clara laughed.

"This is the TARDIS. Time and relative dimensions in space. She's a sexy machine." He said. (The second part more to him then the girls, but they heard. Clara laughed and Norma just smiled.

"Yeah, Doc, she's a real beauty you've got here."

The machine made a _beep-whoosh-doot _sound in response, and the Doctor laughed. Clara volunteered to take Norma to the bathroom to wash all the blood off her face before the TARDIS would fix her nose.

"Did you two get married yet?"

"What!"

"Well, it's been thirteen years since I've seen you last. Just wondering." Stated Norma, unaware that it hadn't even been a day for them since they had first met her.

Clara avoided answering the question by asking her one.

"Why did those girls hurt you?"

"Mandy's all mad at me because her boyfriend talked to me for like, two minutes in the lunch line today. Apparently I was trying to steal her man." Said Norma.

"Has she done this before?"

"No," said Norma. "It's my first two weeks back since the accident. I was out of school for two months."

"Oh my, that's awful. Are you alright?"

"I am now. I have major scarring on my legs, though. There was dirt and rocks all lodged in my legs. I had to walk around in a bikini for the longest time because I had skin grafts and anything else really hurt to wear."

"Are you okay, though?" Clara wasn't talking about physical injuries, that was a traumatic experience, and she knew that Norma wasn't going to tell her everything, but she reminded Clara still of that little innocent four year old girl she had seem not so long ago.

"No…" She said, "I lost- I lost my Dad." She started crying, and Clara hugged her. She knew exactly how it felt- losing a parent.

"Could we go back?" she sniffled out, "Could I save him?"

"I don't think so, Norma. It would ruin your time stream, and this will make you stronger. Pain makes you strong, fear wakes you up. That's the world and all other worlds in a nutshell. That and what comes around goes around. So who knows? Maybe n twenty years you'll be someone successful, hell, you might have the cutest kids, anything's possible."

"Thank you, Clara. And if you don't mind, I want to keep this broken nose." She said through tears, "Show those… those people, that I'm bigger than them."

"Okay."

"Um, which way's the exit to this thing?"

Clara laughed and Norma cracked a smile, her first real smile in weeks. They did eventually find the console room, where they bid Norma goodbye for the second time that day and watched as she got into her car and drove home.

"Why, Doctor, why do bad things happen to good people?"

"I don't know Clara, just the universe being a big ole meany, I suppose." He said while thinking about Norma and the massive amounts of time signatures upon her. "I don't know."

The Doctor told Clara that he had figured out that the TARDIS was taking them to different parts of Norma-Jeanne's life because of the time signatures she contained. Something was going to happen to her in the future and the TARDIS wanted to help her out. (Partially because she was pleased the Norma-Jeanne called her beautiful.)

* * *

><p>They met Norma once again. She looked much older now, probably in her mid forties, and she was just pulling her car into her driveway when she noticed the blue box materialize in front of her garage.<p>

"Mom," said the girl, her child, "That box looks an awful lot like the one he flies around in."

"Arcadia, that is the box he flies in."

"Mom, don't be silly. It's just a story." Said her son, Norman.

"Any second now, he's going to get out of that box with Clara, I swear."

Norman rolled his eyes, but Arcadia got out of the car and started to walk over to the mysterious box. She knocked on the door, and to her surprise, a man and woman, both exceptionally young peek out the door.

"Hello!" said he. "Who are you?"

"Are you the Doctor?" she asked.

"Yes, and this is my, um…"

"Girlfriend." Cut in the woman.

"My girlfriend Clara."

"I'm Arcadia, and they're hunting me, Doctor. The Angels, they're hunting us."

"Do you by any chance have a mother named Norma?"

"Yes… she's in the car with my brother Norman, why."

"Then I highly suggest they get over here right now. I can save you, get your family, get them now."

"Will do."

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO FRIENDS! okay, this chapter is a sort of a filler chapter and you can hate me for it, i don't care. <strong>

**let me know what you think, because reviews and follows and favorites motivate me. (i was sort of wounded that i didn't get any on my last chapter, im not gonna lie.) and it'll probably mean i might get the next installment up faster. **

**oh- and has anyone seen Gerard Way's Christmas twitter name? (its very punny, if i do say so my self.)**

**xoxo Disenchanted Fangirl **


	6. Goodnight

_Vale et bonam noctem_

_So long and good night_

* * *

><p>Arcadia ran back towards the car containing her mother and brother, it wasn't far, but she was paranoid and full of adrenaline- the stories of the Doctor and Clara were true!<p>

"Mom, the Doctor- it's him! You were right- oh my god- he said the Angels are coming and we need to hide in his TARDIS. Oh my god- I'm freaking out."

Norman rolled his eyes, and Arcadia glared at him. Norma's laughter of her daughter's reaction soon turned to one of worry when she mentioned the Angels. She knew her daughter was always paranoid of the Angel statues, she claimed they would follow her around, but if the Doctor was worried, Norma knew it must have been something serious.

"Okay. Norman, Arcadia, go inside and grab some clothes and blankets. I'll be in soon. Just let me get my stuff together."

"Mom, this is so stupid; there's no such thing as 'Weeping Angels'. Caddie's just crazy."

"Shh. If the Doctor is here it must be true, even if we don't seem to see them."

"Ugh, fine, only because you're not insane I'll listen to you."

"And because I'm your mother." Said she.

"That too, mom." Replied Norman while rolling his eyes.

Arcadia was in her room during this conversation between her brother and her mother. She was filling a duffle bag with clothes and money. For some reason, she had this feeling that she should take the picture of her family and the picture of her and her friends because she had hunch that she wouldn't be coming back.

"Arcadia!" Yelled her mother, "Are you almost done? The Doctor is waiting."

"Coming!" she shouted back, grabbing her phone, ear buds, and phone charger.

She ran down the steps and out the door and into the TARDIS, which was a beautiful machine. She was laughing and spinning around in amazement and wonder because her mother's tale was true. As a child, she chose to believe in this tale- the Doctor, savior of worlds, and Clara, his witty companion, it seemed much more believable than Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy. But, other children didn't believe her unreasonable belief.

She didn't understand why, at the time. Every believed in something, so why didn't they accept that she believed in the Doctor. Now, she understood that people judge because they don't understand. He brother however, was a completely different story all together.

He looked just like her- they were almost identical with their pale freckled skin, but she had the green eyes and auburn hair, while he had baby blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. However, he chose to discriminate every word she ever said, especially if had anything to do with the Doctor or the 'Weeping Angels', as she liked to call them, because whenever she looked at them, they looked as if they were crying.

He was initially the one she had to blame for everyone at her school hating her because she was a 'paranoid freak that thought everyone was out to get her'. He didn't seem to understand that there was someone, or something, that was out to get her; the Angels were everywhere, slowly creeping up on her and sooner or later, she believed they were going to strike.

"This machine, she's beautiful, Doctor."

The TARDIS made a groaning sound in response and she assumed that it was saying thank you. (But she had the feeling that the TARDIS was a selfish machine, so she probably was saying I know, not thank you.)

The Doctor wasn't listening. He scanned Norma, Norman, Frank, (Arcadia's father had magically appeared out of nowhere.) and Arcadia. He noticed that Norma no longer contained any time Signatures and neither did her husband or son, but Arcadia, however, was full of them. He was convinced that she was the one the Angels wanted, but he didn't know why. He scanned her again, looking for the Time Signatures in items she was wearing or holding, and he noticed they were predominantly coming from the earrings she was wearing. They were pearls, and looked old. They weren't pretty pearls, they looked old and worn, and so they must have been symbolic to her in some way.

But what confused him was that the sonic said the manufacturing date of them was in 2005, which was only three years prior.

"Arcadia, where'd you get those earrings?"

"They were my mom's. She was given them by her aunt Arcadia; I'm named after her."

Realization hit the Doctor like a truck, and he looked over to Clara, who didn't exactly share the same look of terror as the Doctor. It was unavoidable, Arcadia was going to be caught by the Weeping Angels, but he would do his best to prolong her time here.

Arcadia looked at him. She knew, she always knew. They were coming for her, and there was nothing she could do.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, and she was giggling while running through the corridors to find the library. (She loved books. she wasn't going to say anything, but she had written some fan fictions regarding the Doctor and Clara, nothing 'inappropriate' of course. But, she shipped them.) She picked up a book that was written by Amelia Williams, and sat down and read it. Arcadia enjoyed it very much. (Chapter eleven was her favorite.) Soon after finishing the book, she fell asleep and had the strangest dream.<p>

She was in a conference room, not at the table which consisted of Clara, the Doctor, some lizard woman and some woman with ridiculous hair, but just peaking through the door, so she was able to hear and see what was going on.

"They're after her. It's terrible, she's robbed of her life in this century, and god knows where they're going to drop her off."

"How old is she, Doctor?" Asked the lady with the poofy ridiculous hair.

"Fifteen years old." He replied

"That's going to make a horrible tombstone." Said the lizard woman, who she named Lizzy.

"Tell me about it." said he.

"What are you going to say to her? The longer she is hear, the more danger her family is in." said Clara, who looked concerned.

"Maybe, I'll take her to the future, show Arcadia here favorite things in the future, then I'd tell her."

"Doctor, that seems a little cruel…" Said Lizzy, with an apathetic look upon her face.

"Do you not think I know that!" he shouted. "There is absolutely nothing not cruel about this situation!"

"Well," said the woman with ridiculous hair, "You don't need to tell her now, she's probably heard you screaming about it, sweetie; she's right outside the opened door.

Arcadia stood absolutely still and turned a shade of bright red as all the tabled occupants turned to look at her. To be honest, she wasn't scared of what the Angels would do to her; she was scared about what risks they would take to get to her.

"Sit down, Arcadia." Said Clara while motioning to the seat at the head of the table.

"My friends call me Caddie…" said she. Arcadia considered them her friends.

"Okay, Caddie, so you heard all that, didn't you."

"I know you're expecting me to be sad and mopey, but honestly, I'm not." Said she, pausing for a second to contemplate a thought. "What exactly do these Weeping Angels do?"

Poofy hair and the Doctor shared a look of sadness, but poofy hair started smiling for some reason. Arcadia was confused. There was nothing mildly entertaining about her situation.

"She comes up with better nick names than you, sweetie." She said to the Doctor then turned to her, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm River Song, and I'm also dead and this is Vastra," she pointed to the Lizard Woman.

"Weeping Angels," interrupted the Doctor, "Are the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life-form ever produced. They feed off of Paradoxes, so you won't die, you'll be sent to a different time period, but your life now, in contemporary time, will cease to exist. Everyone will deem you dead."

For some odd reason, Arcadia was pleased with losing connection with this time period, and was mildly excited for a new life in a different time. She smiled and once again everyone looked at her, but this time with confusion clearly written on all of their faces.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Vastra.

"Because I get a chance to be reborn- I mean, from what the Doctor has said, I won't be literally reborn, but I'll be like a figurative phoenix. No one's gonna no my past and I can completely change the course of my life…. unless I end up in the middle ages- god have mercy on my soul if I get sent to the middle ages."

River laughed, and she received glances of disapproval from everyone at the table, excluding Arcadia.

"Caddie," Said the Doctor, "Judging from all the timey stuff going on, I'm assuming that you have at least twelve hours before the Angels take you."

"So, I can say my goodbyes… or I couldn't, because it might hurt them more if I say good bye…"

"You could always leave a note." Suggested River. (River was quickly becoming Arcadia's favorite; she would have to write about her.)

"River, no." said Vastra.

"River, Yes." Said River.

The Doctor, Clara and Vastra rolled their eyes, but Arcadia let out a snort of laughter.

"What the hell was that?" asked River.

"I have no idea." Said Arcadia. "Oh and how do I get out of here?"

"Nice meeting you." said River, and she tossed hot tea all over her legs.

* * *

><p>Caddie awoke with a yelp. She remembered the dream quite vividly and decided to get started on her note. In less than three hours, it was completed. (It took two and a half hours. Not much of a difference) Arcadia decided that she was going to visit with her family for the next couple hours.<p>

Well, her mother and father were somewhere in the TARDIS doing god knows what, so the only person to talk to was Norman, and if Arcadia didn't know any better, she would have though he looked sad.

"Hey, Norm." she said as she sat down next to him.

"Go away, Caddie." He responded. It was the first time in a while he had called her that, so she knew that something was truly wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I feel like you're going to leave, and as much as I wished you would for the past three years, I don't want you too." He said.

She hugged him. At first he stiffened up at the contact, for it was their first hug in a long while, but he hugged her back and started crying on her shoulder, and she felt awful about having to leave him.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I've been an awful person to you. I wish I could change it; I want to take it all back. I'm sorry, Caddie. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, Norm, it's alright." She lied, "I'm always gonna be here," she pointed to his heart."

He looked up at her and she saw the understanding in his eyes.

"They're coming for me, and if they don't get me soon they might take you." she said. "I have to do this."

He nodded and said, "You're so brave. How am I going to live without you? You're my other half, you're my older sister- I'm not brave like you."

"Shut up- you're just as strong as me. And if anyone makes fun of you because of me, punch 'em in the face for me, eh? Do that for your sister, will ya?"

"Anything for you. I love you, Arcadia, don't you ever forget it."

"I won't." She responded and kissed his forehead one last time, before this journey ended and then next began

She dug through the TARDIS closet until she found a pair of exuberant pearl earrings, sold in the year of 2005, and stuffed them in her pocket.

She left the note on the console and walked outside. She was amazed to find so many Weeping Angels outside the TARDIS. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Come and get me. I'm ready."

* * *

><p>She was falling; well it felt like she was. She opened her eyes, the light was blinding them. When they adapted to the lighting, she found that she was in a garbage heap outside an apartment in a city, a city that resembled New York City from the mid forties… (She was very happy that she wasn't sent to the middle ages.) Judging from where the sun was she assumed that it was around noon, and she was surprised to see a woman with bright red hair that vaguely resembled Amelia Williams. She was even more surprised to watch he woman walk over to her.<p>

"You alright?" she asked with a Scottish accent.

"Do you know the Doctor?" asked Arcadia, "Bow tie, tweed jacket…?"

"Why don't you come inside…?"

Arcadia was soon adopted by the Williams'. They were extremely nice people, and when she was sixteen, they invited her to take their last name, and Arcadia whole-heartedly agreed. (She was now Arcadia Grace Unitas- Williams) She became a teacher, and was married at the age of twenty three, to an army general, who was assigned to a training facility in Louisiana, which is where she met her Grandmother and Grandfather, Mary Lou and George. Her husband and George became very good friends, the same with her and Mary Lou.

When the time came, they had to move, but soon were near each other once again- in the city of Scranton, where she gave birth to her first and only child, Esther, who died at the age of six, because of a house fire that left her a widow and childless. Arcadia was devastated and Mary Lou invited her to stay with her. Arcadia watched Norma and Aletta grow up. (It was strange watching your aunt and mother as children)

She moved back with her adoptive parents in their old age and sat at their bedsides as they died, neither willing to live without the other. It was heartbreaking, but she moved on. She had done it before- she could do it again.

She watched Mary Lou's family recover from the loss of George, and saw her mother recover from the massive injuries. She remembered the story her mother told her of how she met the Doctor in a parking lot, and she saw him on that day; despite the situation she smiled to herself. He hadn't figured it out yet.

She got a job, again and continued on her own for a while.

She was seventy seven when Norma had her first child; she was seventy seven when Arcadia Grace Unitas was born. It was weird when she thought about it- it was an endless circle of Arcadias. That's the day she gave the earrings to Norma. Two years later, Norman was born. She cried, when he was born- she cried for days; she cried for the days she couldn't have with her brother and the days she was robbed of with him because of his hatred.

She was eighty-seven when she lay dying on her death bed. She had lived a good life- a very good long life. Sure, it was sad, but it was worth it. And just before she closed her eyes for the last time, she heard the sound of the TARDIS and the voices of her mother, father, and brother telling her to sleep. But, the last thing she heard was the Doctor's voice.

"Yours was a good story, all the way to the end."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i thik this chapter sucks, but that's my opinion. there's four more installments to go and if you have any suggestionsconstructive criticism/ praise for this story leave a review or PM me. **

**please let me know what you think- **

**xoxo**

**Disenchanted Fangirl**


	7. Remember

_Et vos meminisse me non tollere a offa omnes aerumnas a me._

_Give me a shot to remember and you can take all the pain away from me._

* * *

><p>Clara was truly having an awful Tuesday. She was dealing with stress from the Maitland children, whose father was away on business, and the children wanted nothing to do with staying inside and relaxing this evening. She was also dealing with the stress of that girl, Arcadia, and her mother, who was probably still grieving, although it has been roughly around five years since they had gone to visit her. And to add to her stress levels, she had to deal with worrying where the Doctor's and her friendship was.<p>

She really was new to this relationship concept and was worried she didn't quite understand it. Sure, they had their share of kisses and hugs, but was it still the same feeling they had felt after Trenzalore? She knew it was the same for him, and after hearing all those 'Are you married yet' questions from last week's journey, did he actually honestly love her?

She considered herself his girlfriend, that's what she told him to tell others, at least. She didn't really like to think about this stuff- she had always been rubbish at relationships.

"Clara," said Angie Maitland, "Artie and I want to go to the cinema."

"Can't you just put in a VHS or something?" She said.

"Clara, get in the times, no one watches VHS's any more. Just because your boyfriend is a time traveling lunatic gives you no excuse."

"He's not-"

"Yes he is." Replied Angie and Artie simultaneously.

"He's not a lunatic, Angie." She said with a sigh.

"Just let us go to the cinema, please Clara?" asked Artie with puppy dog eyes that she just couldn't say no to.

"Alright," she agreed. "Just be good. Call me if there's any trouble."

"Thanks, Clara." Replied Angie and she grabbed Artie's hand and ran outside.

* * *

><p>Clara was finally alone and sat on the couch. She needed time to contemplate what was going on in her head. She knew for certain that she loved the Doctor; he made it impossible for her to not fall in love with him. She couldn't be with him forever though- she would grow old and wither before he even had a grey hair on his head. It was a depressing thought and she was in a depressing mood- she honestly just wasn't having a good day.<p>

She went upstairs to her room and got herself a book, _The Clockwork Princess_. It was a teen novel and a book that she had originally bought for Angie, but she wasn't interested. (Clara told her she did not know what she was missing, reading, like a bow tie, is cool.)

But always, she skipped to her favorite part of the book. It was probably the most heartbreaking part of the whole book. (To be perfectly honest, she thought the whole book was heartbreaking, and the part she skipped to was only on page one hundred sixteen) They were talking about how a character was going to suffer his life because his best friend was dying and the character was in love with his best friends fiancé… talk about love triangles. But, he refused to be glad in his friend's death because it would be as if he were waiting for him to die.

He was questioning why the good must suffer and evil must flourish. And though this was nothing at all like her situation (Clara Oswald, in a love triangle? Never!), it hit home to her. The Doctor was a good man- he tried to be, at least, despite all the awful situations he had been put through in over one thousand years of his existence.

But evil always came back. It was always lurking in the shadows. Some races thought as the Doctor as a saving grace, while others thought of him as an evil mastermind, who was out to get them.

He went on so many adventures, and she went on many with him, but she knew that there would come a day when she wouldn't be adventuring with him; she would be on her own adventure- she would either be dead or alive, with no recollection of who he was. (But, if she had a choice she would be dead. She never wants to forget the Doctor.)

She continued reading her book until she received a phone call from her friend, Nina, inviting her to the pub this evening to watch the foot ball match. (Why Nina was doing this on a Tuesday, the world may never know) Clara told her she would be there, even though she wasn't that into football; Clara was just going for the drinks.

Angie called her about ten minutes later to tell her that Artie was going to stay over at the neighbors and she was staying over at her friend, Lindsey's, house.

Clara got dressed up for her night in the town in a nice red dress that was rustic but chic. Nina met her at the Maitland's house and picked her up to go to the pub. To be honest, Clara did not really like Nina. Sure, they have been friends since high school, but Nina had always been a bit rude to her. Clara had just been looking for an excuse to leave the house and forget about the depressing thoughts she had been thinking about.

About three hours later, Clara was clearly intoxicated and she was spilling her little 'boy dilemma' to Nina. (Who was also pretty wasted.)

"Just do somethin', Clara."

"I don't want to, though. I just want to forget all these feelings. They are all so feeling-y."

Nina giggled at her, which caused Clara to go into a fit of hysterics, which had them both snorting like pigs, and which finally resulted in them getting kicked out of the pub. Nina offered to drive her home, but even in her drunken state Clara was smart enough to say no. (Thank god, because Nina got into a minor accident that night.)

She got a taxi to take her home. She had a little trouble getting the key into the lock. (It took her about twenty minutes and some very nasty words) She did eventually open the door, and she stumbled through it, almost knocking over the little table besides the coat rack because of her clumsiness. She stumbled up the stairs. She made it to her room only to trip over her desk chair and fall on her face. She laughed and tried to climb up to her bed. She dragged herself up to the pillow where she curled up and fell into a sleep plagued with memories that her and the Doctor shared, some were sweet, some were romantic and other were just plain painful.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! So i came up with a plan for this...not really sure how im going to end it... THERE'S THREE CHAPTERS LEFT! HOLY S$%T! but I'm still crying from the finale... :'( <strong>

**i would like to say thanks to TheLovleyWhouffle, Femkemarise, Lunawing610, and chimka for favorite-ing and/following either this story, Heartbreak, (it's another one of my stories) or my new one that i posted last night, Silent Hearts Beating, which you should totally check out because i think its really cool, just like bow ties. **

**and, although i have seen many a drunk in my years, im not sure my composition of how drunk Clara acts is completely accurate, so sorry about that.**

**PLEASE- REVIEW AND OR FAVORITE AND OR FOLLOW BECAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND I WILL WRITE FASTER!**

**Xoxo**

**Disenchanted Fangirl**


	8. Soon

_Attendis pulchra, mox capias abiit_

_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and an intense need to vomit. She leaned over her bed and emptied the contents of her stomach on the floor. She was going to have to clean that up before the Doctor came to get her. <em>Shit, the Doctor's coming today and I'm stuck with a hell of a hangover. <em>She got up, careful to avoid stepping on the strange colored liquid solid on the floor and put on comfy clothes, also known as sweatpants and a loosely fitting sweatshirt.

She went downstairs and opened the cabinet under the sink to get out the scrub brush and some carpet soap. (Which she did question the existence of) she went to the garage to get a bucket and walked back inside to fill it with warm water and soap. She trudged back up the stairs and started cleaning up her mess. She cleaned it up, and was getting ready to go down stairs, when she felt the urge to vomit again. This time, she was prepared and awake and made it to the bath room on time.

She brushed her teeth without looking in the mirror. She didn't need to confirm that her eyes were all bloodshot and her hair was a rat's nest to know. She brought the bucket back down stairs and emptied it into the sink and rinsed off the scrub brush. She put the bucket back and seceded to take a shower.

The shower woke her up, and made her feel a little cleaner. She was no longer sweaty and smelly. Her hair wasn't tangled and her face felt clean and tight. She put on her comfy clothes and headed down stairs to watch some television, and forgot that the Doctor was even coming for a brief moment.

* * *

><p>She knew there was something off with the living room as soon as she entered it, but she nodded it off. There were worse things than a disorganized living room. (Like an army of Cybermen, for example…) she went to sit on the couch and she was confused about why it wasn't as plush as it usually was when she sat down. She felt the couch squabble around under her when she looked down and realized that she was <em>sitting on the Doctor.<em>

"Oh my stars! Doctor, what are you doing here?" She asked after standing up or she would have crushed him.

"Ow... Oh, hello, Clara. Was it really necessary to sit on me?"

"What are you doing here sleeping on the couch?"

"I came here early and you weren't up, the front door was open… but I went to sit on the couch and I must have dosed off." He said. She must have forgotten to lock the door last night, good thing only the Doctor realized that, or else she would have been having a really bad day.

"Doctor, I," she said but was abruptly cut off by the need to vomit once again, and rushed out the door and up the stairs into the bathroom. He followed her up the stairs and stroked her head as she puked up the contents that were left in her stomach.

"You okay, love?" he asked her. Her heart swelled and then she puked again so that feeling was sort of secondary.

"Yeah," she gagged, "Nina and I went to the pub last night. I had a bit too much to drink."

"That explains why the door was open, I suppose." He said more to himself than t her.

"I don't think I'm up for an adventure today." She said as she stood up and walked towards the sink to brush her teeth.

"I gathered that from what you're wearing, you're usually wearing something cool, not that what your wearing now isn't cool, it's just not Clara, it's too casual for Clara." She rolled her eyes at his nonsensical excuses.

"You don't have to stay here with me. It'll be boring probably; just me on the couch watching tele. Go take the TARDIS for a spin. The stars know how much she hates me." She said. He mumbled something quietly. "What was that, Doctor?"

"I don't want to travel without you." he said while looking down at his shoes.

"Tough luck," she said, "off you pop. See you next Wednesday."

"Are you angry with me or something?" he asked her.

"No, not at all." she responded a bit too quickly, which caused him to look at her skeptically.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Everything's completely fine." She said. "Totally a-okay."

"Oh my goodness, Clara." He said and flapped his arms to his side and walked around in a circle, like people do when there trying to calm down.

"Let's go to the sitting room or something. I don't want to argue with you in a bathroom."

She followed him down the stairs and into the living room. He sat on the smaller chair and she sprawled out on the sofa and piled three blankets on top of herself in case she needed to hide her face for some odd reason.

"Clara, you can tell me anything, remember?"

"Everything's fine, Doctor. You worry too much."

"Clara, love, I may be old but I'm not stupid."

"_Stop calling me love!_" she yelled; she stunned him and herself. She wasn't expecting that harshness. She wasn't expecting for it to come out so rude. She didn't mean to hurt him, but she could clearly see that she had done just that. She knew she wasn't going to be his forever, and she knew that he knew that too. She wished that he would show her that he cared for her more. He wouldn't understand how much he meant to her; not ever, and he couldn't, because it was obvious that she loved him so much more than he loved her.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. I can't stand seeing you upset." He said. She felt awful; he looked as if he were about to cry and it was all her fault.

"Do you even love me anymore? Don't you realize that you're going to outlive me; that you're going to get more time with me than I ever will get with you? Because it's not fair. It's not bloody fair." She was crying. She was never this emotional- she was Clara, the always happy never depressed or sad girl who always had a smile on her face. She wasn't supposed to be sad. She hadn't cried like this since her mum's death when she was in her teens, and after that, she promised herself that she would never cry like that again. _Maybe I shouldn't keep promises I can't keep, _she thought to herself.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Because you're never, like, '_Oh, Clara Oswald, she's my girlfriend. She's brilliant, she's my world_'. You always, always, _always_ are like, '_Oh, that's Clara. She's just my companion that I seem to have an intense emotional attraction to_.' Or '_she's my girlfriend but I don't call her that_.' And you _never_ kiss me, only after your feeling clever and I'm there, or I kiss you first. You are always kissing strangers and hugging strangers and its frustrating, Doctor. It infuriates me!"

"Clara, Clara, Clara, I thought you knew you were my world, that's why I never said it."

"Well some people aren't as clever as you." she said with disdain.

"Clara Oswald, you impossible girl, you are my world. You're the only constant in my life; you've saved all of me, the past, the present and the future- and for that I am eternally grateful. And I love you. I don't kiss you because if I do, I'll never stop kissing you, and when you have to go, I don't want to have the heartache. Clara, I want you so much, and I can't ever have all of you, do you know what that's like?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"You're not just another companion, Clara, you're _the _companion. You've traveled with all of me. You've been there for every single form of the Doctor. I've had over one thousand years to fall in love with you, and I did. I love you so much, damn it." he was crying. "But, if you want me to go, I'll go." He stood up and walked out of the room, towards the door.

"Doctor?" she called out quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"What, Clara?" he said, annoyance and sadness laced in his voice.

"I love you too." She whispered. She was expecting him to yell at her; to tell her that she was too late to say the three words. But instead, he rushed over to her couch and crouched down beside her.

"Say it again." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"I love you, Chin boy." She said though a smile as bright as the sun. Then, he kissed her. And dear god, did he kiss her. It was like the American's Independence Day firework celebrations going off in her chest; it was lustful but loving, cautious but reckless, gentle but harsh all at the same time and she loved it. She kissed him back with suck a ferocity that it caused him to gasp, and she giggled against his lips. She ran her fingers though his floppy hair, which was surprisingly soft. He cupped her face with his hands reluctant to let go. She was reaching to untie his bow tie when-

"Oh. My. God." said Angie Maitland, "You could at least have the decency to do this in his space ship or something. You'll ruin the couch. I'm a child for god's sake." They were both red faced, from both getting caught by Angie and from not getting enough oxygen in their lungs.

"Sorry, Angie." Said Clara, "Must be a bit hung over, I suppose."

"You're boyfriend seemed to be curing that just fine. Just be thankful it wasn't Artie who saw that."

"Angie-"

"I'm going upstairs to my room. Try to keep it down."

"Angie!" said the Doctor, looking appalled that a teenager knew of such a thing. She walked upstairs before he had a chance to respond.

"We could finish this in the Snog Box."

"The TARDIS is not a snog box."

"I'll be the judge of that." She said coyly.

"Clara Oswald- oh, _oh."_ He said. Realization seemed to hit him like a bus.

"Let's go on adventure, shall we?" she said with a smirk.

"Let's." he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>*Suggestive eyebrow wiggle* Soooooo, two more installments to go. (Maybe an epilogue i'm not to sure) but I'm sad that its almost over. <strong>

**thank you to Kendra600 because she keeps giving me all this positive feedback on this story and it warms my heart to touch a reader like that. ILYSM bby! :)**

**any who****, please review/favorite/follow because it makes me happy and making me happy gives me inspiration to write. and check out some of my other WHOUFFLE fics, you whoufflepuffs, you.**

**alright. i'm done now.**

**xoxo,**

**Disenchanted Fangirl**


	9. Maybe

_Fortasse nos erant 'iustus multam habentes ludum_

_Maybe we're just having too much fun_

* * *

><p>She woke up in a tangle of bare limbs. Her head was in the crook of his neck. He was asleep. It was one of the few times Clara had ever seen him sleep; his face looked so happy, so content, so peaceful and youthful while he was asleep. She smiled to herself and quietly got up, and picked up her clothes from his bedroom floor and put them on. She kissed his forehead and headed off to the TARDIS's kitchen to attempt to make pancakes.<p>

She successfully managed to burn every last one of them, but only one caught fire. (She managed to put it out.) However, the Doctor must have smelled something burning, and burst into the kitchen half dressed, which scared the daylight out of her.

"Clara! Can you not, just once, try to suffocate my TARDIS when you burn food? Maybe that's why she doesn't like you!" he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Or, maybe she's jealous?" she said with an eyebrow raised.

"Clara! Why would you say that! My TARDIS does not get jealous of human girls?"

"Even human girls that did the deed with her Doctor?" she asked, trying to be serious.

"You- oi, ugh, just shut up." He said with a massive blush which caused Clara to laugh and kiss his cheek.

"So, breakfast than." He said.

"Well, pancakes are out of the question." She mumbled but he seemed to have heard her and laughed.

"Don't get too upset, dear, they were just too beautiful to live." A small smile appeared on her face.

There was a comfortable silence that filled the kitchen as they both thought of what to eat. She decided to pick up her mess that she made. She was just about done when the Doctor blurted out some indistinguishable noise which, for the second time that morning, scared the daylight out of her.

"You really need to stop scaring me like that." She scolded.

"Sorry, love. How about breakfast in Paris, or Texas, or Canada, oh- even better the planet, Panem.

"Panem? Like the Hunger Games?" she asked skeptically.

"No! That's fiction." He said.

'You're fiction."

"Shut it, you."

"Make me." She responded, just to see what he would do. (He ignored the little snide comment completely.)

"Panem, it's a planet which is covered in little cafes and bakeries." He said and grabbed her hand. The Doctor pulled her through the corridors to the console room. "They have the best food in Fabula Quadrant."

He typed in the coordinates and pulled the wobbly lever. He ran for the door. Clara stood by the console with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Where'd you think you're going, Chin Boy?"

"For breakfast- with you! Hey, what's so funny?"

"You're not going anywhere dressed like that. I mean, the bow tie's bad, but no pants and an untidily buttoned shirt? No way. Go get dressed, Doctor." She said through laughter. He blushed scarlet and mumbled something under his breath. He sulked back to his room. Then popped right back, equipped with his purple tweed and his blue bow tie and pants.

"Alright, Miss Oswald."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"Geronimo?"

Geronimo." She agreed. (Maybe Geronimo could be their always, she thought.)

* * *

><p>They decided on a nice, little coffee shop, about twenty minutes away from where the TARDIS was parked. Clara ordered a soufflé and a small mocha and the Doctor, who didn't understand why there were so many flavors of coffee, ordered 'What she's getting', which caused Clara to chuckle.<p>

She looked out the shop window, and looked at all the people among the street. They all looked so happy, so content with the mundane things in their fiftieth century lifestyles. Clara wished, sometimes, that her life was that simple. She wished was able to live her life out with a man who wasn't going to keep on living after she left (or died) She liked to think that he wasn't going to replace her after she left, but she knew, oh, how she knew, that every lonely man needs a companion. She couldn't always be there for him. But she was there now, and that's what mattered. (But when she thought about it more, her echoes, which were scattered throughout all of time and space, would always be there for him, even though he usually didn't notice them.)

She was halfway done with her soufflé when she heard a scream coming from outside. She turned back to the Doctor, then out the window again, only to notice people running down the street and screaming in panic. She quickly finished her soufflé and raced outside to see what was going on. The Doctor followed her out.

"So, you can't ever take me out on a nice little date, can you?"

"I can. Just… not today."

"You did pay, right." She asked.

"Maybe…" he said with a wincing face.

"Ugh, we'll deal with it later. So what's causing the people to run and scream?"

He looked at her, just about to respond, when they heard the distinct sound of Daleks shouting (do Daleks shout?) "Exterminate". The Doctor and Clara both shared the 'look of run', and ran as fast as their legs could move.

They followed the citizens of Panem into a tunnel, which two people were holding open, one of which being a young, heavily tattooed man, and the other, who look much like him, except her skin was clear of any bodily artwork, but her hair was cherry red, unlike the man's, who's was a raven black.

They were ushered through the heavy door. It was closed and locked behind them. Lights flickered on, and the people were asked to try to stay calm and quiet. The Doctor, as calm as he always is, got bored of sitting and waiting after three minutes and decided to go talk to the man and woman guarding the door. (He, of course, brought Clara with him.)

"Hello!" he said cheerily, Clara waved from behind him with a shy smile, "I'm the Doctor, and this is Clara, my companion."  
>"Go away, sir." Said the man and woman simultaneously.<p>

"Why are their Daleks here?" he asked he turned to Clara and whispered, "This wasn't to happen for another hundred years."

"Sir, please go sit down" they responded.

"Wait, what year is it?" he asked persistently.

"Why, sir, it's the year 5186, the third year of the Bread and Fire war."

"Oh dear." said the Doctor, "Well, thank you. I never did get your names…"

"That's because you never asked, sir." Said the woman. "I'm Cherry."

"I am Magnus." Said the man. "Cherry is my sister."

"Pleasure to meet you, really it is, but Clara and I really must be going." He checked his pocket watch, "Now, actually. If it's convenient, even if it isn't convenient."

"Well, sir, I'm afraid that I'm not permitted to open the door once it's been locked unless I'm given the signal. Please, go and sit down." Said Cherry. The Doctor grabbed Clara's hand and walked back to here they were sitting before. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, Doctor" she asked.

"Well, there happens to be a slight chance of us getting blown up today." He said. "I seemed to have over shot the time by a century."

"This is really, just a fabulous day, honestly." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, if it makes you feel better, there's a one in ten chance that this part of the city won't blow up."

"Yeah, what about the other nine times, eh?"

"Oh, those are the chances that the Daleks manage to find a way into the bomb shelter and exterminate us all."

"You know what, Doctor," she said, "Don't ever become a motivational speaker."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this should have been up on Saturday, but it was thanksgiving holiday and i was visiting my grandmother and i just didn't have time. <strong>

**this chapter is really crappy and stuff, but i promise i'll make it up to you in the next and final installment (excluding the epilogue if i do one) of this story.**

**TEARS TEARS TEARS.**

**anywho, please read and review and favorite and follow (because its almost Christmas.)**

**love you guys and thanks for all the support on this story. it means a lot to me.**

**Disenchanted Fangirl**


	10. Madness

_Nullum magnum ingenium sine mixtura dementiae fuit._

_There has not been any great talent without an element of madness._

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," said Clara, who was annoyed and completely used to accidentally getting sent to the wrong place, or in this case time, whenever the Doctor tried to do something nice for her. (She believed the TARDIS to be jealous, and there was simply no other explanation.) "You accidentally took me for breakfast on a planet whose name literally means bread that just happens to be in the middle of a Dalek invasion?"<p>

"Pretty much. And, to be honest, I could have done much worse, like this one time I went to a parallel universe that was being invaded by Cybermen." He said.

"Doctor, how the _hell_ is that worse?" she shouted.

"Did I mention that I couldn't leave because the TARDIS ran out of power and had to charge on the time rift in parallel Cardiff for three days, at least I think it was three days…"

"Your Snog Box isn't her now, is she?" she countered. He was quiet for a moment and made a face.

"Right…" he said, reluctant to agree that this was a not so good situation, "Okay… so, right." He mumbled to no one in particular.

"So, Doctor," she said, "we're stuck in a bomb shelter and there are Daleks outside. What do you suggest we do?"

"That, Clara Oswald, is a _very _good question."

"Well,_"_ she said, rather perky, "I think it's a trap."

"You're probably right." He said while examining the ceiling, for what reason she wasn't sure. He was just insane like that.

"I'm the boss, Doctor." She said with a smirk, causing him to make one of those strange Doctor faces whenever he heard something his five year old mind deemed inappropriate.

"Clara!" he gasped looking appalled.

"Doctor!" she responded in the same tone, clearly making fun of him.

"Shut up." He said. She plaintively ignored him.

"You didn't say that last night," she said. Oh, how she loved, loved, _loved _flustering the Doctor. He had such an essence of innocence that it was impossible for her not to make him feel uncomfortable. He blushed a deep crimson red, much like the fresh bloodstains of his enemies, and turned the other way seemingly finding something intricately fascinating on the opposite wall.

He stayed that way and started pacing, and she watched him diligently, ignoring his immediate embarrassment, and she tried to find a reason of why she thought it was a trap. All of a sudden, one of her previous lives' memories hit her like oncoming traffic.

She little by little remembered the life of Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment manager on the Starship Alaska. She was one of Clara's favorite echoes, although that was a little bit selfish considering all the echoes were just little extensions of Clara's current personality. She remembered how Oswin had been converted into an actual Dalek, solely because of her genius; the Daleks need genius, apparently. (Though the conversion process was one of the most painful experiences Clara could remember, she was quite honored that the Daleks thought of her as an intellectual being.)

Clara also recalled that Oswin's crew mates, who were rather stupid, weren't fully converted, but rather turned into humanoid things; sort of like puppets. Then, she pondered if there could have been these Dalek puppets here, in the bomb shelter, waiting for the perfect moment to easily slaughter all the petrified innocents.

"Doctor!" she whisper-yelled.

"What, Clara," he responded with annoyance; it was almost as if he wasn't over that snarky remark she made earlier, "Can't you see I'm busy thinking?"

"I know you're thinking." Said she.

"Well, please, do me a favor and kindly shut up so I can hear all my thoughts." He said as he went back to pacing without a moment's notice. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Would you _please _just _listen _to me for once?" she shouted as she threw her hands up in the air, "The Daleks have rounded up all the civilians into the bomb shelters. They kill all those that have been left on the surface, but what do they do with all of us under here? They can't wait for a hundred or so years for us to just wither and die. So what do they do?"

"Clara, just say what you mean. Your reasoning is making me feel stupider."

"Alright, _Sherlock Holmes, _what if there are Dalek Puppets, you know, like the ones you saw when you met Oswin, in here, waiting for the right time to just… to just exterminate us all at once?"

"Clara," he said and ran over to her and kissed her forehead, "You are a _genius!"_

"Well, I know, but thanks."

"You're _so_ modest, Clara."

"Modesty was never my best policy." She said he chose to ignore her because he was just as modest.

"But who would the Daleks convert? Civilians would be too obvious…"

"The guards, oh my goodness, Doctor. They converted the guards. That's why they wouldn't let us through." She said, panic evident in her voice.

"Actually, once you're in a bomb shelter, they usually don't let you out." He said.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Ma'am." He responded and did a mock salute.

"You're friendly," she said, "go on over and talk to the guards, Cherry and Magnus. Those are their names, right?"

"They're not going to show any interest of upholding a conversation with me until the last possible moment-"

He was cut off mid thought when the shelter suddenly shook and rumbled. There were people screaming and particles of dust were falling down from the ceiling. Clara was scared. She clung to the Doctor, who was busy holding her head protectively against his chest as they sat together on a makeshift bead. She was crying slightly and her eyes were closed shut, not wanting to have any visual evidence that this was actually happening.

"Shhh, Clara, its gonna be okay. Shhh" he whispered as he rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"I just want you to know, that if I die here, if this god damn place collapses on top of us, that I love you." she cried out.

"Clara, my darling Clara, we are gonna make it out alive. I promise. And when we do, I'll take you for breakfast, where ever you want." He said and pulled her closer, she smelt of sweat, rust, and coffee, a strange scent, but it was so uniquely Clara that he liked it.

* * *

><p>There was announcement on some sort of PA that said to stay calm, and that everything would be okay in about an hour. So they sat there; she was trying to stay calm, and he was thinking about how they were going to get out of here, or in other words, how they were going to get passed the Daleks.

Eventually, the underground structure stopped shaking. Another announcement was made, telling them that they were to stay down there that night in case the Daleks decided to drop by again with some nice bombs or whatever they used.

Clara kissed him, she didn't know why, she just had this impulse. He kissed her back briefly, but when a small girl with bright purple hair started staring, they broke apart. The little girl smiled and waved and Clara waved back at her and giggled. The purple haired child came over to where they were sitting and introduced herself.

"Hello, Miss!" she said.

"Hello!" she responded back, trying not to let the fear that she had of being in a bomb shelter over take her.

"Is that your _boyfriend?_" she whispered in a cute little girl voice so that the Doctor didn't hear which he did.

"Yeah. I'm Clara, what's your name?" she asked.

"Iulia."

"Well, Iulia, I'm sure your mum is looking for you, so why don't you go back over to her?"

"My mum is dead. And so's my dad."

"I'm so sorry." Said Clara genuinely.

"It's not so scary down here. Just when everythin's quakin', that's when you feel like your gonna die."

"It was scary; you're a brave little girl."

"That's what my Aunt Cherry says."

"Well, why don't you go back to where you were sitting? I'm sleepy and scared. Okay? I'll see you when I get up."

"Bye, Clara."

"Bye, Iulia." She said. The little girl walked away and she lay down, kicking the Doctor off the cot.

"That was rude." he huffed.

"I'm sleepy." She said. He smiled and stood up, brushing the dust off of her strange attire.

"Scoot over, Miss Oswald." He said and she obliged.

* * *

><p>They woke up to the rumbling of the shelter once more, and she gripped onto his arm that she was using as a pillow. He wrapped the other one protectively around her and whispered in her ear until she fell back to sleep. She dosed through the worst of it and awoke once again to a loud announcement of that they would be preparing for an exit in an hour.<p>

"Doctor, they're gonna execute us in just less than an hour. What do we do?" she said groggily.

"And now we wait until the time is right."

So wait they did. When the time came to prepare for their exit from the shelter, the Doctor and Clara made sure they were the first in line, because the Doctor had a plan, and even though the Doctor's plans didn't usually go as he thought they would, they usually ended up working in the end. So, she listened to him. The little girl, Iulia, was right behind them and she was constantly smiling up at Clara, which she thought was cute at first but was now honestly just a tiny bit creepy and a little bit suspicious. The doors were supposed to open in three minutes, but he Guards seemed to have other plans. They all grew rigid and stiff. Their foreheads cracked open like an egg as an eye stock hatched out and they all simultaneously lifted up their left palms and a whisk like thing popped out of that. Their once cheerful voices turned to those of an emotionless brick wall as they all screeched a retched exterminate.

The people were in panic. It was a constant state of running away and being shot down by beams of some sort of deadly light.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed, "what do we do, oh dear god, what do we do." Iulia, who was standing right next to them, started singing, a creepy song, which Clara had heard children sing on Earth.

"_People are dying, children are crying. Concentrate, concentrate. People are dying, children are crying. There's a knife in your back let the blood drip down. There's a knife in your back, let the blood drip down." _And suddenly she let out a crackle of laughter and an eyestalk emerged from her forehead and she raised her palm. She was in the middle of the deadly word when Clara, who was in fear of her life, grabbed a nearby chair and smashed the little Dalek girl with it.

The Doctor looked shocked, but Clara was too petrified to care. He soniced the locks on the doors that were keeping them contained, and they unlocked and started to open. He grabbed her hand and ran through the City back to his TARDIS, which was among the few things that were still standing. He pulled her inside and he locked the doors behind her. He started pressing buttons and pulling levers and she realized what he was doing.

"Where do you think you're going? There are innocent people, innocent _children, _that need help being saved. I can't just let you walk away!" she cried latching herself onto his arm.

"Who said anything about leaving?" he asked with a claver smirk on his face, "Geronimo!"

She heard the all too familiar sound that the ship made when it dematerialized and heard it once again as it landed.

"Okay, mister, where are we." She asked.

"We, Clara, are on the Dalek mother ship, and we are going to blow it up."

"May I ask how?

"You know, with explosives."

"Where do you have explosives? You're the last person I would think of for having explosives."

"Yeah, well you're wrong. I'll be right back. Do not leave the TARDIS, under no circumstance."

"Ay, ay, Captain." She said and waited for him to come back with the stuff that was going to blow the Dalek ship into deep space.

He came back only a few minutes later with an alarm clock and some wires and a little Christmas present attached to it.

"Alright. You stay right here. I'll be back before you can say attaché." And he popped right out the doors and right back in again. Her hurried right to the console and hit a few buttons and wobbly levers. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, the planet should be safe, hopefully the power was cut and the puppet Daleks stopped. And the rest of them blew up into tiny space bits."

"You're crazy." She said.

"Yeah, well," he said trying to come up with a comeback, "You're impossible."

He kissed her like a supernova, and in that moment everything was alright. It was impossibly mad and crazy and wonderful, but that's what life is. When she was five years old she couldn't have dreamed of kissing an alien with two hearts in a space ship who hated her, but sometimes there was madness in the most ordinary things, and other times, ordinary things were brought out in spite of madness. And for Clara Oswald, she would take all the madness the universe could throw at her, because she wouldn't have to catch it alone; her Doctor, her wonderful insane Doctor, would be right beside her every step of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. Here it is- the last and final chapter. i may or may not write a epilogue because i actually like how i ended it, but if i get enough feed back about one i may end up writing one.<strong>

**i would like to thank all of the followers and favorite-rs and reviews for all their support. i swear, whenever i found out one of those things happened, i couldn't keep the smile off my face. **

**Special thanks to Kendra600 for leaving a review on almost every chapter and really giving me motivation to complete this for you guys.**

**ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST COMPLETED MULTI-CHAPTER! YAYAY FREE COOKIES FOR AL OF YOU!**

**i cant express how much i love you all right now, **

**so for the last time in this story, i'm signing off.**

**XoXo,**

**Disenchanted Fangirl.**


End file.
